tan inesperado como un rayo en el cielo
by Kira1517
Summary: ichigo kurosaki un joven como cualquier otro pero con un extraño color de cabello conoce a una chica en dia "normal" de clases...pasen y leean
1. Chapter 1

TAN INESPERADO COMO UN RAYO EN EL CIELO

.

.

En las calles de un pequeño pueblo en Tokio un joven con un extraño color de cabello se encuentra caminando rápidamente hacia el instituto. Pues como su hermana menor, (una niña de diez años, de cabello castaño y ojos cafe) no lo había despertado a tiempo y se le hizo tarde y tuvo que tragarse el desayuno y salir corriendo de su casa.

De todos modos su esfuerzo fue en vano, llegó tarde a clases, por quita vez esa semana, antes de tomar asiento lo distrajo una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca, estatura un poco baja para su edad y ojos entre violeta y azul. Lo que vio lo distrajo por completo y…

-señor Kurosaki, por favor tome asiento- le dijo la profesora en tono de voz algo alto.

-este acto llamó la atención de todos los presentes- s-sí señorita, disculpe-tomo asiento deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, pues a esa chica la conocía desde hace varios atrás.

El resto de estudiantes pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en murmullos sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. En el receso, Ichigo salió al lado de sus compañeros, que iban bromeando a más no poder, pero él no era parte de sus juegos, su mente estaba pensando en aquella chica que había vuelto a ver. No entendía que era lo que tenía que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató que lo estaban llamando.

-Kurosaki - el mencionado seguía sin responder.

-Kurosaki! -esta vez el aludido pegó un salto del susto que le dio su amigo con lentes.

-¿Qué?- no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿En qué estas pensando? Parecías estar muerto- preguntó el chico de lentes

-Nada de tu incumbencia- comenzaba a enfadarse más con solo ver a su compañero.

-No seas tan maleducado Kurosaki- acomodó sus lentes mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Que te importa, solo pensaba en algo eso es todo- se pasó una mano por su cabello y acaricio su sien.

Los otros que estaban en el lugar solo observaban a esos dos en silencio, sabían que en algún momento o algún día terminarían matándose el uno al otro.

-Ichigo…- lo llamó un chico de piel pálida- ¿Qué paso esta mañana?

-Nada, solo me levante tarde y no dormí bien- evitaba la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-¡ICHIGO! – de la nada salió el pervertido del grupo, Asano Keigo, lanzándose como siempre hacia su amigo. Lo frenó con su puño en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿No deberíamos ir a clases ya?- preguntó Ichigo ignorando los lloriqueos de Keigo. Ante la pregunta, todos los presentes se levantaron y caminaron de vuelta a su salón de clases, Ichigo iba de último y seguía sin prestar atención hasta que chocó contra una persona.

-Disculpa no te…- y sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver con quién había chocado no era nadie más que la chica de la mañana. Ella levantó una ceja al ver que el chico no se movía.

-Disculpa, muévete- volvió a articular las palabras.

-Sí, perdona- al hacerse un lado, esta se movió al mismo.

-Lo siento de nuevo- dijo Ichigo.

-Descuida fue mi culpa-sin mirar mucho al chico se va por el lado izquierdo de este.

Siguió caminando hacia su salón de clases pero su cerebro seguía pensando en esa chica pelinegra."¿Qué rayos tiene ella? Ni siquiera sé su nombre" pensaba mientras entraba a la clase y se sentaba en su lugar. El tiempo de clases transcurría normal (traducción de normal 1 minuto = 1 hora) excepto por cierto pelinaranja que no había puesto la mínima atención a la explicación de la profesora, seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos. Al cambio de lección, la alarma del instituto logró sacarlo de su mente y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo moreno.

-¿Qué pasa Ulquiorra?-lo miró extrañado pasando una mano por su cabellera- Kurosaki… ¿te encuentras bien?- el chico lo veía con algo de preocupación, lo que era raro en él.

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?-respondió.

-No le respondiste a la profesora cuando esta te llamó, cinco veces Kurosaki-su "amigo" de lentes tomó la palabra, Ulquiorra solo se limito a asentir.

-¿Me ha llamado tantas veces?-dijo sorprendido mientras disimulaba su sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, cómo vio que no respondías dejó de llamarte, ¿En qué piensas?-se arregló los lentes y lo miró fríamente.

–No es de tu incumbencia-respondió enfadado.

En el fondo de la clase estaba un grupo de mujeres hablando una de ellas era rubia, alta, piel clara, ojos azules y con una gran delantera, nombrada Matsumoto Rangiku. La siguiente era de estatura promedio, cabello achocolatado y ojo del mismo color, nombrada Momo Hinamori. Otra era alta, cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, nombrada Tatsuki Arisawa. Por último la pelirroja, estatura normal y ojos grises, llamada Ohrihime Inoue. Todas ellas rodeaban a una chica pelinegra, baja para su edad y ojos violetas, cuyo nombre era Kuchiki Rukia.(Todas son de piel clara).

-Oí, Rukia-la llamo Rangiku-¿Quién era el chico con el que chocaste?- ya sabía quien era pero igual le preguntaría. Le guiñó un ojo y consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

\- N-no era nadie, solo un tonto que está en esta clase- respondió mientras comía su merienda.

-No nos mientas Rukia-habló Hinamori- él ha estado distraído por ti ¿no lo ves?

Rukia casi se atraganta con su comida al oír la ocurrencia de su amiga, después de que una de ellas le diera golpes en la espalda respondió- ¿Qué…dices? Eso es mentira, quien sabe en que estaba pensado ese idiota.

Rangiku la miró sonriendo y alzando una ceja- Acaso…¿te gusta?- ahora la miraba pervertidamente.

Rukia se sonroja de furia ante la pregunta de Rangiku- c-como…¿pero que diablos estas pensando? Rangiku- le dijo Rukia levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-calmate Rukia o todos los demás se darán cuenta- sonríe al ver que su amiga se vuelve a sentar y acuesta la cabeza en la mesa.

Estas siguieron hablando despreocupadamente y sin percatarse de que un grupo masculino las estaba observando. El grupo estaba conformado por Ulquiorra Shiffer un joven de altura promedio, totalmente de piel albina con sus uñas negras (único en su especie), cabello negro y ojos verde. Grimmjow de características felinas, cabello y ojos celestes, estatura promedio y sonrisa sacarrona. Uryu Ishida de cabello azul obscuro, ojos del mismo color y estatura promedio. Keigo Asano de estatura promedio, cabello y ojos color castaño y pervertido como ninguno. Por último está Ichigo Kurosaki, cabello naranja, ojos cafe, uno de los más altos del grupo, con el ceño, prácticamente siempre, fruncido.

Estaban conversando entre ellos cuando ven que Rukia se levanta de golpe y esta roja, esto último les llamo la atención.

-Oe Kurosaki- lo llamó Ulquiorra- ¿estas seguro que no te gusta la pequeña Kuchiki?

-el aludido, intentando disimular un sonrojo, frunció más el ceño (si es posible)-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Eres retrasado o te haces- le dijo Grimmjow.

-ya se le veía una vena salir de su sien- ¡claro que no!

-Grimmjow lo dice porque últimamente te pierdes cuando la vez- dijo Ulquiorra sentándose en su lugar.

Ichigo se quedo mudo al escuchar eso de su amigo, era cierto que algo le pasaba cuando miraba a Rukia pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta, eso nunca.

Después de que Ulquiorra le respondiera al viento y el receso terminara, la profesora comenzó la siguiente clase. Durante ochenta minutos Ichigo no hizo nada más que estar pensando en cierta chica, paso esos minutos sin prestar la mínima atención a la clase.

Para el tiempo de almuerzo el grupo de chicos y chicas se dirigió a la azotea. Ya en el lugar ambos grupos tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, por ironía del destino a Ichigo le toco sentarse al lado de Rukia. Estos dos pasaron casi todo el receso tratando de no intercambiar miradas ni más de las palabras necesarias. Cuando iban bajando por las escaleras que conectaban con la azotea, tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a clases. Todos chocaron contra Ichigo y Rukia, que iban al frente, cayeron encima de estos y Orihime tenía la mano apoyada en la cabeza de Rukia y, gracias a la presión, bajo su cabeza encontrándose con la cara de Ichigo.

Estallo el caos. Ishida y Grimmjow chocaban manos. Ulquiorra se sonrojó. Las chicas sonreían y gritaban de la emoción. En esos principios de setiembre, en el aula 3-1, Ichigo y Rukia, gracias a un accidente, juntaron sus labios en un beso.

Luego de que el caos cesara y Rukia e Ichigo se separasen, las clases siguieron, hasta que…

-¡devuelveme mi primer beso!- Ichigo le grito a Rukia que ahora estaba sentada a su lado porque sus amigas la obligaron.

-¡si seras, más bien…tu devuelveme mi primer beso!- estaba roja hasta las orejas de la furia.

-antes de que pudiera hablar el profesor se paro en frente de ellos – vosotros dos callaos por favor.

-si profesor- respondieron, Ichigo y Rukia, al unisono.

Luego de que, por fin, el caos cesara las clases siguieron con normalidad. Cuando sonó la alarma de salida, todos salieron de sus salones, algunos conversaban mientras caminaban pero solo dos, Ichigo y Rukia, salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta sus respectivos hogares, deseando, como era fin de semana, no verse hasta el lunes en clases.


	2. Chapter 2: nuevo reto

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **SI LOS HICE ESPERAR MUCHO, PERDOMENDE Q.Q TENGO MUCHAS TAREAS Y DEMAS COSAS QUE ME IMPIDEN ESCRIBIR.**

TAN INESPERADO COMO UN RAYO EN EL CIELO

.

.

.

CAPITULO 2

.

.

.

Iba caminando junto a Momo, Rangiku, Tatsuki y Orihime. Todas se dirigían al centro comercial a pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas.

\- Dime Rukia, ¿enserio no te gusta Ichigo? –le preguntó Rangiku mientras la veía pícaramente.

\- ¿Por qué debería de gustarme? –preguntó la pelinegra con algo de ironía.

\- Porque él ya te besó –respondió victoriosa.

\- Y ¿eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Rukia mientras desviaba la mirada ocultando el leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro.

\- Que lo hizo por ti.

\- Fue un accidente –espeto la pelinegra en forma de defensa.

\- Cariño, todo accidente pasa por algún motivo –dijo la de gran pechonalidad –además… se nota que te gusta –sonrió victoriosa al ver como el rostro de la pobre pelinegra se tornaba color carmín.

Luego de que Rangiku lograra desaparecer el sonrojo del rostro de Rukia, tuvieron que pasar más tiempo juntas ya que sus otras amigas estaban ojeando en algunas tiendas de ropa o accesorios.

.

.

Ulquiorra, Ishida, Grimmjow e Ichigo caminaban por el centro comercial sin rumbo alguno, pero solo Ichigo había ido por obligación de sus queridos amigos; entiéndase el sarcasmo. El peliazul junto con el peliceleste sacaron al pelinaranja de su casa por las malas.

Así es como todos andaban dando vueltas por ese lugar hasta que el chico de lentes rompió el silencio.

\- Kurosaki, dices que no te gusta Kuchiki y la besaste ayer en medio de toda la clase –dijo el peliazul mientras se arreglaba sus lentes –no te entiendo.

\- Yo no la besé, fue solo un accidente –dijo el pelinranjo tratando de disimular un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –y no me gusta.

\- Negarlo es igual que decir que sí te gusta –dijo Grimmjow exasperando a Ichigo –además, tus mejillas sonrosadas te delatan –esto último lo dijo en tono de superioridad y ganándose una patada en la espalda, regalo del pelinaranja.

\- Solo tengo algo de fiebre –trato de mentir para salir de la situación.

\- Dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo Kurosaki –dijo el chico de lentes mientras sonreía.

Al pobre de Ichigo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su acompañante.

-Aja, como tú digas.

Siguieron caminando por el centro comercial ojeando las tiendas de deportes, las de ropa de caballero y hasta las tiendas de videojuegos. Ichigo observaba un par de tenis cuando casi se le va el alma al ver, a través de la ventana, a Rukia pasar por donde él estaba. Caminaba con unas bolsas en sus brazos y estaba hablando amenamente con Matsumoto.

Quiso escapar, pero al salir de la tienda se encontró cara a cara con la pelinegra.

-Eh…–no podía hablar por los nervios que tenía en ese momento –e-es…y-yo…dis…disculpa –se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Con una mano iba ocultando un sonrojo presente en su cara, dejando atrás a una Rukia confundida, levemente sonrojada y extrañada por la actitud y la aparición totalmente inesperada del pelinaranja.

-Rukia…–la llamó Rangiku al ver que la joven pelinegra seguía en un estado de shock –Rukia…

Pero la joven seguía sin reaccionar a pesar de todos los métodos que utilizaba su amiga para hacerla reaccionar. Hasta que…

-Tengo una idea –dijo la rubia para si misma mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al oído de la Kuchiki – ¡RUKIA! –grito.

-¡AHHHH! –la pelinegra dio un salto del susto, el cual le provoco la rubia – ¡Matsumoto, no me asustes así! –exclamo mientras trataba de calmar su agitado corazón.

-Era la única forma en que podía hacer que me prestaras atención –se excuso la de gran pechonalidad.

-¿llamar mi atención? –pregunto cuando logro retomar la calma.

-Sí, te quedaste en shock después de que viste a Ichigo enfrente tuyo.

-¿I…chigo? –pregunto totalmente perpleja. Su amiga asintió -¿estuvo…aquí?

-Sí, solo que ya no debe estar aquí –dijo como restándole importancia al asunto –deberíamos irnos.

-como digas –soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que retenía.

.

.

Rukia iba entrando a su casa luego de haber estado en el centro comercial con sus amigas, aunque una de ellas se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa pero negó diciendo que preferiría caminar. Una vez en su habitación, dejo las bolsas que cargaba; bajo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y se encontró a sus padres en ella.

-Hola papá, mamá –los saludo mientras seguía buscando algo de alimento.

-Rukia –la llamo su padre, Byakuya. Que había dejado de leer el diario –tenemos que ir a hablar sobre un asunto de suma importancia en la residencia Kurosaki.

La pelinegra casi se atraganta con una galleta que estaba comiendo.

-¿qué?

-Lo que oíste, iremos a la residencia Kurosaki –dijo su padre retomando la lectura.

-Cariño, ve y vístete –le dijo su madre, Hisana, mientras se aseguraba de que su hija no se ahogase.

-Esta bien…supongo –acepto la petición de sus padres a regañadientes.

.

.

Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama, eran alrededor de las diecinueve horas y desde que llego a casa no había parado de pensar en su día "perfecto"… ¿perfecto? Mejor dicho totalmente estropeado y ¿la razón? Haberse encontrado a Rukia en el centro comercial. Según él y sus "amigos" no había posibilidad alguna de que la pelinegra enana fuera a ese mismo centro. ¡Por dios! ¡Habían muchos más en la ciudad! Pero el destino se estaba burlando de él.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Sal de tu habitación! –le gritó su padre desde el primer piso de la casa –¡Recuerda, tenemos visitas!

Sin mucho ánimo se levanto de su cama y empezó a vestirse de una manera presentable y bajo rendido a la cocina a buscar algún bocadillo. Después de haber comido se dirigió a la sala de estar encontrándose, allí, a su madre sentada en uno de los sofás.

-¿Estás listo cariño? –le pregunto su madre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cálida.

-Sí…creo, pero ¿Para qué estoy, yo, aquí? –tomo asiento en un sofá cerca de su madre.

-Tenemos que hablar con la familia Kuchiki sobre un asunto importante.

-¿Ku…Kuchiki? –el joven pelinaranja empezó a sudar frio. Su madre asintió -¿P…para que cosa…?

-Ya te dije, un asunto de suma importancia –le sonrió la madre a su hijo mayor.

Antes de que el Kurosaki pelinaranjo pudiera protestar o decir algo, tocaron el timbre de la vivienda.

-Deben ser ellos –Masaki se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a abrir la puerta seguida de su esposo y de sus hijos.

Al abrir la dichosa puerta se pudo ver que efectivamente los Kuchiki estaban en su hogar.

-Buenas noches Hisana-san, Byakuya-san, Rukia-chan –saludo alegremente Masaki a la familia que se encontraba fuera de su casa.

-Buenas noches Masaki-san, Kurosaki Ichigo –el aludido tan solo gruñó –Karin-san, Yuzu-san y Kurosaki Ishinn –saludo de forma fría Byakuya mientras entraba con su familia a la hacienda Kurosaki.

Hisana y Masaki empezaron a chalar sobre sus hijas y sobre recetas de alimentos mientras que Ishinn y Byakuya intentaban hablar o mejor dicho Ishinn le estaba hablando a Byakuya sobre la deshonra de su hijo al no querer hacerse hombre…

En la cocina, estaban Rukia, Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo. Las dos pelinegras hablaban amanamente sobre cualquier tema que saliera en la conversación mientras que el pelinaranja ayudaba a Yuzu a preparar el pastel que haría función de postre.

Una vez listo el postre, la pelicastaña lo llevo a la mesa de centro de la sala de estar. Las dos familias tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa para comer el postre, Hisana al lado de Masaki, las mellizas juntas, Byakuya junto a Ishinn y Rukia al lado de Ichigo. Cuando todo estaba listo Ishinn comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que es hora de revelar lo que mi tátara abuelo y el bistátara abuelo de Byakuya hicieron hace tres siglos atrás –el aludido asintió y la pelinegra junto con el pelinaranja le pusieron atención al Kurosaki mayor –lo que esos dos ancianos hicieron fue…un matrimonio arreglado.

-Y ese matrimonio es entre la familia Kurosaki y Kuchiki y tenía que cumplirse tres siglos después de haberse escrito y echo legal, es decir, que este mismo año se cumplen los tres siglos de acuerdo a lo que dijeron los ancianos y vosotros dos os tendréis que casaros una vez hayan cumplido dieciocho años de edad –concluyó el Kuchiki mayor mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, es que no soportaba la idea de que su hija tuviera que casarse.

Ichigo quedo en estado de shock mientras que Rukia se estaba ahogando con un poco de pastel que se había comido, por fortuna Hisana estaba sentada en el sofá junto al que estaba su hija y asi evito la muerte temprana de la pelinegra.

-¿Seguro que es todo legal, viejo? –preguntó el pelinaranjo después de haber salido del shock.

-Sí, Byakuya y yo revisamos el acuerdo junto con dos abogados y efectivamente todo es legal.

-Sus abogados los verán mañana para ver lo que tienen que cumplir –expresó Byakuya mientras cerraba los ojos –además, dentro de tres semanas, cuando Rukia haya terminado sus deberes en Osaka…tendrán que vivir bajo el mismo techo.

La noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría ¡¿vivir, juntos, en la misma casa?! Apenas si se mantienen con vida en el instituto. Era cierto que el karma y el destino se estaban burlando de ellos.

-¿Qué has dicho, papá? –pregunto Rukia aun anonadada por lo que había dicho su padre.

-vivirán en la misma casa después de estas tres semanas, los dos estarán viviendo solos.

-claro…que si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamarme a mi o a Hisana-san –sonrió Masaki.

-bueno, ahora ¡a comer la cena! –exclamó Ishinn muy animado mientras llevaba a todos a la cocina para empezar a comer la cena.

Una vez todos estaban sentados y después de dar las gracias, comieron los alimentos que Masaki e Hisana prepararon con cariño y amor. Todos estaban conversando amanamente, a excepción de los dos jóvenes de diecisiete años pues, ese día pasó de ser perfecto a un completo fiasco. El destino de ambos dio un giro bastante inesperado para sus vidas.

 **Review?**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, y si hay algún error por favor háganmelo saber n.n**

 **Si no les gusta algo también díganmelo.**

 **Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

 **Lamento si tarde en actualizar pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones ;-;**

 **Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic :3**

 **Ahora si a leer**

 **: Y _ cambio de escenario**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tan inesperado como un rayo en el cielo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Las tres semanas en Osaka fueron un completo fiasco para Rukia ¿la razón? Sencillo, el destino no la quería para nada. Pero dicen que las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?

 **_primera semana_**

Luego de haber llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad, la Kuchiki buscó su equipaje para irse al hotel donde se hospedaría con sus padres. La primera pesadilla sucedió en la salida del aeropuerto, no había ni un solo taxi a la vista y el chofer de la compañía en la que trabajaba Byakuya tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. Así que a la familia no le quedo más remedio que caminar hasta el hotel. Eran, por lo menos, unos 5 kilómetros de distancia…

"genial, lo que faltaba" pensó Rukia cuando ya faltaban 2 kilómetros y medio para llegar a su destino.

Tras haber llegado al hotel, el Kuchiki mayor le hizo saber al botones quienes eran y este de inmediato subió las maletas y guió a la familia a su habitación en el sexto piso del edificio. Al entrar en la habitación, Byakuya se despidió del botones mientras Rukia se lanzó a la cama en que dormiría las siguientes semanas.

-Cariño, ¿te sucede algo? –le preguntó Hisana mientras sacaba ropa limpia para ponerse después de darse un baño.

-No, tranquila mamá.

Pero Hisana sabia más que de sobra que a su hija le pasaba algo, desde aquel día estuvo actuando raro.

 _Flashback_

 _ **-dos semanas antes del viaje-**_

 _Rukia iba caminando cabizbaja hacia el instituto, desde que recibió la noticia de su matrimonio arreglado había estado un poco delicada. ¿Había una razón para estar así? La respuesta es si, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido. Riruka Dokugamine. Desde que apareció, su vida había cambiado por completo._

 _Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo hacia donde caminaba…hasta que fue muy tarde._

 _-disculpa… –cuando levanto la vista no podía creer quien era. El destino la odiaba…y cabe decir que mucho._

 _-fíjate por donde caminas, enana –respondió Riruka que empezó a reír contagiando a los demás._

 _La pelinegra se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de allí ignorando el par de ojos café que habían observado toda la escena._

 _Fin del flashback_

-Cariño, ¿estás lista? Recuerda que tenemos que salir.

-Si, solo dame un minuto mamá –sonrió mientras trataba de olvidar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Tras caminar hasta su destino, que era un restaurante de lujo, al entrar al lugar un mesero los guio hasta su mesa y entrego el menú a cada uno. Luego de haber estado veinte minutos viendo el menú, cada uno le dijo al mesero el platillo que deseaba. Al cabo de treinta minutos la familia Kuchiki ya estaba comiendo. Al terminar, Byakuya debía quedarse en el restaurante por una reunión de negocios, así que Hisana y Rukia volvieron al hotel a descansar.

Después de ambas, haberse dado un baño en la tina de la habitación y haberse puesto pijama, se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas.

-de seguro Ichigo-kun te tratara bien.

Al oír eso, la pelinegra volteo a ver a su madre con la confusión instala en su rostro.

-solo tienen que conocerse mejor –siguió hablando Hisana –y se que él te cuidara

-ni siquiera le he hablado desde que ella apareció en su vida –Rukia bajo la mirada levemente.

-si hablaras con él todo se resolvería ¿no?

-Claro que no, yo vi que… –retuvo unas lágrimas –que se estaba besuqueando con otra

-pero no sabes si es verdad o no –Hisana la miro y le levanto el mentón para que la mirara –puede que hayas malinterpretado la situación.

La pelinegra mayor soltó el rostro de su hija que pensó en lo que le había dicho. " _Y si…¿si malinterprete las cosas?"-_ pensó Rukia.

Byakuya regreso a eso de las tres de la mañana, encendió la luz y una sonrisa de medio cruzo su rostro ya que sus dos mujeres favoritas estaban dormidas cada una en su respectiva cama. Luego de que tomo una ducha corta se fue a dormir a lado de su querida esposa.

 **_segunda semana_** __

En lo que quedaba de la primera semana del viaje, Hisana y Rukia hicieron un poco de turismo mientras Byakuya iba a sus reuniones diarias* pero el miércoles de la segunda semana sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba.

Rukia recién llegaba de uno de sus paseos a la ciudad pero unos ruidos borraron la sonrisa que llevaba.

-papá ¿Qué pasa? –varios botones sacaban el equipaje y lo metían al taxi que esperaba.

-tu madre se desmayó de golpe –eso asusto mucho a la pelinegra que se puso pálida –así que llame a una ambulancia, ahora ya debe estar cerca de Tokio y Karakura. Ven, vámonos.

Eso dejo en un semi shock a la joven Kuchiki, uno del que no salió hasta haber estado al lado de su madre, claro, luego de haber tomado un vuelo de emergencia hacia Tokio-Karakura con su padre.

-ya que volvimos a Karakura tendrás que ver esta noche a Kurosaki y a tus abogados –lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro –así que ve a comprar un vestido nuevo.

-pero ¿cuál es la prisa? –se quejo mirando a su padre directo a los ojos –faltan como cinco horas.

-tú y Kurosaki tiene que empezar a llevarse mejor, así que ve –le dio un poco de dinero –y no te preocupes cuidare a mamá.

-está bien, está bien –aceptó a regaña dientes y tomo el dinero mientras tomo un taxi en dirección al centro comercial más cercano.

Cuando compró el vestido se encamino a su hogar a estar lista y presentable para sus abogados, lo que pensara Ichigo le daba igual. Al llegar a casa, subió rápido las escaleras ya que le quedaba poco tiempo. Empezó a prepararse. Primero se dio un baño que le prosiguió de ponerse un poco de maquillaje y luego ponerse el vestido. Una vez termino se paro enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su habitación.

Lucía un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas con un escote tipo corazón ajustado un poco al cuerpo. Su cara tenía un ligero maquillaje con sombra color violeta en los ojos y con el cabello recogido con una peineta y zapatos de tacón. Al bajar a la sala de estar su padre le coloco un collar de plata alrededor del cuello que le pertenecía a su abuela.

-espero que te vaya bien, estas hermosa y ese Kurosaki quiere hacerte algo no dudes en golpearlo.

-gracias papá –sonrió Rukia y también rio leve por la ocurrencia de su padre.

Salió de su casa hacia la residencia Kurosaki y durante el trayecto recordó una de las conversaciones que tuvo con Inoue.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era medio en el instituto y el grupo de chicas almorzaba bajo uno de los árboles del patio escolar._

 _-Kuchiki-san ¿porqué tan deprimida? –pregunto Tatsuki._

 _-de seguro fue Riruka de nuevo –dijo Matsumoto._

 _-chicas no fue Riruka…fue otra persona_

 _-ohhhh –dijeron las demás al unísono._

 _-tranquila Kuchiki-san, algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera como eres_

 _\- sí, como Ulquiorra lo es conmigo –dijo Inoue._

 _-¡Ja! –dijo con ironía Rukia –alguien como ich…Kurosaki?_

 _-sabemos lo que hizo pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? –decía Matsumoto mientras veía a la pelinegra._

 _-Kuchiki-san aunque Ulquiorra sea frio se que ama y yo lo amo a él, así que dale una oportunidad a alguien_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya estaba sentada en la sala de estar de la casa Kurosaki, a su lado, en el sofá, estaba el joven Kurosaki que llevaba unos jeans y una playera blanca de mangas largas. _"que desconsiderado"_ -pensó Rukia.

-nosotros seremos sus abogados –dijo un pelicastaño con apariensa de vago que estaba sentado frente a los jóvenes –mi nombre es Shunsui Kyoraku.

-y el mío es Nanao Ise –dijo la pelinegra que llevaba anteojos y semblante serio –yo seré tu abogada Rukia-san.

-por consiguiente yo seré el tuyo, Kurosaki-san –ambos jóvenes asintieron –estas son las clausulas que deberán cumplir una vez estén viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo –les entrego un documento que constaba de más de 200 páginas. A Rukia e Ichigo casi se les va el alma al ver semejante documento.

-claro que si alguno de los dos tiene pareja debe dejarla –dijo Nanao –¿y bie?

-pues yo no tengo pareja –respondió Rukia mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

-yo tampoco tengo pareja –dijo el pelinaranja para sorpresa de la joven Kuchiki.

" _seguro corto con ella…si debe ser eso"_ –pensó Rukia y se convenció de eso.

-bien, durante estas ocho semanas deberán conocerse bien y a las dos semanas estarán ya viviendo juntos.

Los dos jóvenes iban a protestar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡yo voy! –dijo Masaki acercándose a la puerta para poder abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a una joven –¿puedo ayudarte?

-sí, busco a Ichigo Kurosaki; soy Senna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tan…tan…tan…(música de misterio)**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora que apareció Senna? ¿Ichigo se dejara influenciar o seguirá al lado de Rukia?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ***es lo mismo que hago yo con mi madre cuando vamos de paseo y mi padre tiene reuniones de hasta cinco horas.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios y gracias a las personas que están leyendo este fic, lamento haber tardado tanto pero las clases no dejan tiempo.**

 **Bye, besitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE**

 **LAMENTO SI TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD PERO LAS CLASES NO DEJAN TIEMPO SUFICIENTE -3-**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR… A LEER**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-él no está en este momento si quieres puedes venir después –Masaki trato de sonar amable.

-está bien –dijo la joven pelimorado con cierta desconfianza.

Masaki cerró la puerta para después suspirar ya que esa jovencita no le agradaba en ningún sentido. Fue a la cocina para recoger el té que estaba por entregar a sus invitados y a los dos jóvenes.

-mamá ¿quién era? –preguntó el pelinaranja mientras tomaba una jarra para beber el contenido.

-no era nadie cariño, no te preocupes –se fue sin decir nada más y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-bueno, lean las clausulas y después cada uno puede irse a descansar –habló Kyoraku.

-mañana los veremos otra vez en la noche por si tienen alguna duda –dijo Nanao para luego levantarse junto a Kyoraku.

Ambos abogados salieron de la casa Kurosaki y se dirigieron a su auto.

-¿crees que logren llevarse bien?

-solo el tiempo lo dirá –dijo el pelicastaño empezando a conducir.

 _ **Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…**_

-entonces…¿empezamos? –dijo el pelinaranja un poco nervioso.

-si –dijo sin rodeos intentando no mirarlo.

Cuando intentaron tomar el documento sus manos chocaron provocando los nervios de los dos jóvenes, así que la pelinegra aparto sus manos dejándole los papeles a Ichigo.

-léelo tú.

-de acuerdo.

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

-clausula 345 –dijo Ichigo con cansancio –tendrán un plazo de 3 años para tener un descendiente masculino…–ambos se mirando sorprendidos.

Se sonrojaron notablemente para después desviar la vista hacia otro lado. La sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral hasta que la morena habló.

-¿crees…que nuestros bisabuelos estaban locos?

-claro que si, ah nadie se le ocurriría semejante cosa –dijo Ichigo mientras guardaba el documento.

-bien, me voy mañana hay clase –la morena se levanto del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta –no nos hablaremos más ¿de acuerdo?

-¿porqué no quieres hablar? –dijo el pelinaranjo desde la sala.

-no es tu asunto –espetó Rukia para después salir de la casa corriendo.

 _ **A el otro día antes de las clases en la casa Kuchiki…**_

-cariño, baja o se te hará tarde para el instituto –le gritó Hisana desde el piso inferior de la casa –tu desayuno está listo.

-¡ya voy mamá! –iba bajando las escaleras. "Como si quisiera ir…"pensó –gracias –empezó a comer su desayuno lo más rápido que sus mandíbulas le permitían.

-¿tienes todo listo ya? –solo recibió un ujum por parte de la ojivioleta –recuerda ser amable con Ichigo-kun.

-lo seré si él lo es conmigo –respondió Rukia mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta principal –¡ya me voy!

Se coloco sus zapatos y salió de la casa en dirección al instituto. Para su mala suerte la casa de Ichigo estaba por el camino más rápido hacia el entonces eso significaría que tendría que caminar con él por el resto del ciclo escolar.

 _ **En la casa Kurosaki…**_

Ishinn se encontraba por darle la patada de la mañana a su único hijo masculino.

-¡iiiccchhhiiigggOOOOO! –gritó Ishinn con forme se acercaba a su hijo para poder "golpearlo". Pero antes de siquiera llegar, una almohada se estampo en su cara haciéndolo caer al duro suelo –a…así se…hace –levantó su pulgar, temblando, en forma de aprobación.

-déjate de estupideces viejo loco –ya vestía el uniforme del instituto.

-Ichigo, cariño baja a desayunar o llegaras tarde –habló Masaki desde la cocina.

-está bien, ya bajo

El pelinaranjo bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y se trago el desayuno que le había preparado su madre.

-me voy ya –fue hasta la puerta y se colocó los zapatos para salir.

-ve con cuidado.

 **oooOOOooo**

Al salir de su casa algo o mejor dicho alguien chocó contra su espalda.

-oye fíjate por… –no pudo terminar de formular la frase ya que al darse la vuelta supo bien quien le había chocado –¿Rukia?

-no, soy el presidente…¿Qué esperabas fresa? –se sobaba un poco la nariz mientras veía de forma intimidante al pelopincho.

-pues no esperaba encontrarme contigo hasta en el instituto y no me llames fresa –un tic en su ojo izquierdo se hizo presente.

-si te soy sincera yo tampoco esperaba verte –siguió caminando tratando de perder al pelinaranja, cosa que no logro.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra en el resto del camino. Al llegar al instituto se separaron un poco y Rukia soltó un suspiro mientras se colocaba las zapatillas blancas y de un pronto a otro todo se puso negro.

-adivina ¿quién es? –le dijo una voz que se encontraba detrás de su cuerpo.

-Ran, quita tus manos de mis ojos o tendrás un brazo roto –de inmediato recupero la vista.

-cielos Rukia, no seas así con tu mejor amiga.

-¿mejor amiga? –preguntó alzando una ceja y aguantando la risa.

-¡¿no lo soy?! –dijo la rubia atónita por el comentario de su amiga –¿no lo dices enserio, verdad?

-por supuesto que no Ran –decía Rukia mientras reía en su pupitre –claro que eres mi mejor amiga.

Rangiku entornó su mirada asesina sobre la morena mientras formulaba palabras intangibles.

En el mismo momento que se disponía a abrir la boca para decirle lo que pensaba a Rukia entro el profesor de Biología.

-¡Buenos días clase! Hoy empezamos la semana con dos nuevas alumnas, las cuales vienen desde Corea. Espero que las traten bien –decía Souske Aizen mientras los estudiantes se preguntaban quienes podrían ser esas muchachitas.

-espero que sean chicas lindas –dijo Keigo.

-yo espero que ninguna se fije en ti –se burlo Mizuiro.

-¡no seas malo! –le gritó el pelicastaño.

-bien, bien, no se peleen –puso orden y cuando todos estuvieron callados dijo –pueden entrar

Entraron al salón dos jovencitas de dieciséis años, una tenía el pelo morado y la otra rosado o fucsia. Se posicionaron en el frente de la clase para presentarse respectivamente.

-buenos días –dijo tímidamente la pelimorada –mi nombre es Senna Midnight y vengo de Seúl, Corea –hizo una pequeña reverencia. Todos menos Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ishida y Chad, le decían o gritaban piropos.

-buenos días –dijo la pelirosa un poco más segura –mi nombre es Riruka Dokugamine y vengo de Busan, Corea –hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada.

La presentación de ambas muchachas provocó los murmullos de la clase mientras que un grupo al fondo de la clase estaba un poco confuso ¿Cómo las habían aceptado luego de lo sucedido dos años atrás?

Urahara las ubico en el frente de la clase, cosa que no agradó a ninguna de las dos.

-ah cierto, casi lo olvido –dijo Aizen en voz alta –Kuchiki-san, cambia de lugar con Inoue-san. Desde este momento te sentaras al lado de Kurosaki-san.

Esta declaración dejó muda a la clase entera mientras Rukia e Inoue cambiaban de lugar y las nuevas alumnas se comían las uñas por los celos que tenían.

 **oooOOOooo**

En la hora del almuerzo los dos grupos de jóvenes se encontraban hablando sobre lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

-oye Rukia –Rangiku la miraba seria desde su asiento, ya que estaban comiendo en el salón –¿estás bien?

-sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –cuestionó la pelinegra a su amiga –obvio estoy bien…

-simple…pero mejor lo hablamos en tu casa porque aquí las paredes tienen oídos –Rukia asintió leve mientras volvía a comer.

En la azotea se encontraba el grupo de los chicos, cuyo tema de conversación eran las nuevas estudiantes.

-¿Quién es la más bonita? –preguntó Keigo a todos los demás –yo voto por la de pelo morado.

-no seas idiota Keigo, sabes lo mal que esas dos mujeres le hicieron pasar a Ichigo –dijo Ishida ajustando sus anteojos –le dijeron que él había sido la primera vez de las dos y… -no pudo continuar porque un zapato le golpeó la cabeza.

-cállate Ishida, todo el mundo lo sabe, no es necesario que lo recuerdes –habló el pelinaranjo un poco molesto –ustedes saben que no es verdad, eso basta para mí.

-pero Ichigo, eso arruinó tu imagen en casi todo el instituto –aclaró Chad.

-como dije –miró hacia el horizonte –no me importa lo que las personas piensen de mí.

-bueno, dejemos las malas vibras –expresó Keigo –ahora…¿por qué cambiaron a Kuchiki-san?

Y eso bastó para que todos, incluyendo Ulquiorra, le dieran un sape en la cabeza a Keigo.

-ya me voy chicos, se cuidan –se despidió Ulquiorra.

-¿iras a ver a Inoue, verdad? –le pregunto Ishida.

-pues claro que si, es mi novia –dijo toda la frese con un poco de frialdad mientras se iba de allí.

-por lo menos Inoue-san lo ha suavizado un poco –expresó Mizuiro mirando su móvil.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones a seguir con sus clases el resto de la tarde.

A la salida Rukia iba acompañada de Rangiku y detrás de ellas, a diez metros exactos, iban Ichigo y Chad; los cuales siempre se iban juntos hacía sus respectivas casas desde hace cuatro años.

Al llegar a la casa, Rukia y Rangiku subieron a la habitación de la primera para poder conversar mejor.

-y ¿qué me ibas a contar que era tan importante?

-Ran…Ichigo y yo…nos vamos a casar –soltó la pelinegra como si nada mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡¿qué?! –preguntó la rubia totalmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo que casarse? –Rukia, cariño, debe ser una broma ¿verdad?

-no, Ran, no es broma es verdad y…ahora que llegaron ellas dos –bajó leve la mirada –si Ichigo siente algo por alguna de ellas puedo terminar en la cárcel.

-no pienses en eso, aun no sabes si Ichigo siente algo por Senna o Riruka y sobre el rumor de que tuvo su primera vez con las dos…tranquila es totalmente falso, Chad me lo dijo

-no es ese asunto y lo sabes, sino que…desde aquella vez me rompió el corazón

Lo sé, lo sé –abrazó a la pelinegra, sabía muy bien que su amiga aun sufría por eso –todo puede ser un mal entendido.

-no lo sé Ran –Rukia siguió con la mirada enfocada en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo lo verás?

-esta noche pero no… -Rangiku no la dejo terminar.

-vas a hablar con él sobre el asunto y aclararas rus dudas jovencita

-a veces te comportas como una madre –dijo Rukia con una gotita en su cabeza.

-es cierto –rió junto a la morena.

Horas más tarde Rangiku se despidió de Rukia, claro, luego de que la dejara personalmente en el parque donde se encontraría con Ichigo.

El pelinaranjo llegó al lugar unos cinco minutos después de la pelinegra.

-perdona, mi padre no me quería dejar salir –se excusó.

-tranquilo, no es nada. ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-pues, creo que ya sabes –suspiró leve –tenemos que empezar a llevarnos bien desde ahora, por eso le pedí al profesor guía que te cambiara

-¿él sabe de "nuestro problema"? –pregunto la ojivioleta aterrorizada.

-claro que no, le dije que necesitabas ayuda –la miró a los ojos –ah si que…¿por donde comenz… -fue interrumpido por el timbre del móvil de Rukia.

-perdona –contestó. Era su padre -¿qué sucede papá? –Ichigo la miraba de reojo por respeto –no…eso no…esta bien…

-¿pasa algo? –se alarmó un poco al ver salir de los ojos de Rukia un par de lágrimas, ya que ella nunca lo hacía –oye…-trató de acercarse.

-¡no te acerques! –le espetó mientras se alejaba un poco y se limpiaba el rostro.

-pero quiero ayudar –trató de acercarse pero de nuevo Rukia se alejo de él.

-¡todo es tu culpa! –gritó la pelinegra enfadada.

-¡¿mi culpa?! ¡¿primero que tengo que ver en tu vida?! –empezó a gritar también.

-¡por que por tu culpa murió mi madre y también es culpa tuya que me hayas roto el corazón! –gritó mientras las personas que pasaban a su alrededor la miraban mal.

Ichigo se quedó atónito ante la revelación que le acaba de hacer la pelinegra ¿lr había roto el corazón? ¿su madre murió?

-¿quieres explicarme primero por qué dices que te rompí el corazón? –pregunto Ichigo un poco más calmado.

Rukia se tenso de inmediato, ¿Cómo le había dicho eso? El pelinaranjo, al ver que no contestaba volvió a insistir.

-dime como

-…por que, hace un tiempo iba a declarar mis sentimientos por ti y te vi besándote con tu novia… -respondió Rukia con casi un hilo de voz.

-¿piensas que Senna es mi novia? –la pelinegra asintió leve –pues la verdad es que no lo es y nunca lo fue, ella se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó

-no sé si creerte –entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo miraba.

-créelo, es la verdad –dijo Ichigo – y ¿Cómo que tu madre murió?

-hace dos o tres semanas se desmayó y tuvo que venir de urgencia al hospital de aquí…mi padre me contó tiempo después que tenía cáncer en el estómago y en la sangre… -apenas termino de relatar lo que había oído de boca de su padre rompió en llanto.

Ichigo, que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, la abrazó para tratar de consolarla. Pues, se le hacía raro ver llorar a la mujer más fuerte, emocionalmente, que conocía.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **y ¿bien? ¿qué tal este capítulo?**

 **Se agradecen comentarios.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Natsusru**

 **-lo de que Rangiku y Rukia sean mejores amigas lo tome de mi vida, ya que mi mejor amiga es como ella (excepto en la delantera xd)**

 **-me ha llevado tiempo escribir este capítulo por las clases y porque quería explicar algunas cositas.**

 **Pronto verán más Ichiruki e Ulquihime.**

 **Gracias por leer, los quiere Kira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

 **Quise actualizar antes diraís ¿por qué? Porque estoy por entrar a la semana de pruebas y no tendré tiempo y no quiero abandonar la historia.**

 **TAN INESPERADO COMO UN RAYO EN EL CIELO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo siguió abrazando a Rukia tratando de lograr que se calmara.

-oye…Rukia –miró hacia la cabeza de la pelinegra la cual se encontraba en su pecho –¿te parece si vamos a…comer? –ella solo asintió leve –vale.

El pelinaranjo guió a la morena hacia un restaurante que quedaba al otro lado del parque donde ellos se encontraban.

Rukia alzo leve la mirada y se sorprendió un poco al leer el nombre.

-¿Sabores?

-así es, es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos de comida italiana –miró por el rabillo del ojo a la pelinegra mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco nervioso –entremos

-está bien.

Al entrar al lugar vieron una bonita decoración tipo italiana-japonesa, la iluminación era tuene lo que era perfecto para tener un poco de privacidad. Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos algo aparta de las demás. Un chico de ojos cansados y de estatura baja se les acercó.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Yamada Hanatarou –se presentó –seré su mesero esta noche ¿en qué les puedo servir?

-dos naturales por favor –habló Ichigo –y una pizza hawaiana grande

-de acuerdo –anotó el pedido en su libreta –con su permiso

Cuando el chico regresó al área de las cocinas, el pelinaranjo volteo su mirada hacia la pelinegra la cual estaba cabizbaja y apenas podía verse su rostro por la luz de las velas.

-me vale lo que digas sobre… -lo interrumpieron.

-no importa –la morena alzó un poco la mirada –gracias…

-¿por qué me das las gracias? –trató de no sonrojarse.

-por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora.

-no seas tonta, eso no es nada –desvió la vista –y deja esa cara larga, la Rukia que conozco no es así.

Eso la sorprendió por completo ¿la Rukia que conocía? ¿Cómo?

La comida llego varios minutos después y ambos comieron en silencio, un silencio para nada incomodo, más bien era un silencio que confortaba a los dos. Ichigo quería hablar sobre del futuro casamiento pero entendía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar así que decidió olvidarlo por el momento.

Los adolescentes seguían comiendo la pizza que el pelopincho había pedido. Todo iba bien, hasta el silencio que reinaba entre ellos era cómodo, pero todo eso se vino abajo con la presencia de cierta persona.

-Ichigo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó mientras agarraba el brazo del pelinaranjo posesivamente.

-Solo estoy… -fue interrumpido por Rukia.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-A ti no te pregunté.

-Oigan, vamos…cálmense Rukia…Senna.

Era más que obvio que el ambiente en esa mesa estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con una tijera y hasta se podía decir que era un poco hostil entre ambas jóvenes.

-Ichigo –Senna lo miró a los ojos mientras le coqueteaba un poco –vamos a comer nosotros solos.

-Está comiendo conmigo –la pelinegra resaltó la última palabra –así que vete –dijo mientras sostenía un cuchillo para cortar carne en su mano.

-Je-je ¿Qué harás con ese cuchillo? Te recuerdo, enana, que estamos en un lugar de clase alta.

"A no, eso sí que no" pensó la morena, solo una persona en todo el mundo la podía llamar así y esa persona era Ichigo.

-Chicas, por favor dejen de discutir –habló el pelinaranjo.

La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y salió sin mirar atrás.

-parece que quedamos solos…

-lo siento, me tengo que ir ya.

-pero no es correcto dejar la comida empezada ¿Qué hay de los pobres? "con esto si que no puedes luchar" pensó Senna.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando, por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir a Ulquiorra y Orihime entre las personas del restaurante.

-¡Oigan, Ulquiorra…Inoue! –alzó su mano para que la pareja lo viese.

El ojiverde y la pelinaranja se miraron un poco extrañados entre ellos, luego miraron a la persona que estaba junto al pelopincho y entendieron todo así que se acercaron.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo Kurosaki-kun –saludó Orihime con educación.

-Kurosaki –dijo Ulquiorra con su típica cara de póker.

-Hola Inoue, Ulquiorra ¿Quieren cenar? –hizo un gesto con los ojos señalando a la pelimorada.

-nos encantaría –sonrío Inoue.

Ulquiorra se le acercó al oído a Ichigo.

-espero que pagues tu –susurró.

-lo haré…gracias.

Ichigo salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes pagar la cena de sus dos amigos y dejándolos solos con Senna.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia llegó a su casa a las 21:00 horas. Esta vez su padre la estaba esperando sentado en el sofá de terciopelo de la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo te fue? –miraba el televisor.

-No muy bien que digamos…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo sentir mal? ¿Te ofendió?

Esas eran muchas preguntas y le resultaba raro ver que Byakuya Kuchiki se preocupara por ella.

-no, no y pueda que si haya pasado algo –la pelinegra tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué paso exactamente? Y quiero la verdad –el Kuchiki la miró con su característico rostro.

-bueno –suspiró –llego otra chica queriendo cenar con él y empezó a decir cosas y…yo me fui.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-empezó a coquetearle y lo agarraba del brazo como si fuese de ella -hacía gestos con las manos y ojos intentando explicar lo que había pasado.

Byakuya la miró atento mientras relataba lo sucedido. No le gustaba ese Kurosaki pero sabía que era buen chico y por sus padres que no tenía interés en Senna.

-¿Segura que no estás celosa?

El rostro de Rukia se torno de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

-Claro que no –contestó mientras miraba en otra dirección y hacía un leve puchero.

El Kuchiki mayor sabía por su esposa que Rukia seguía queriendo a Ichigo y, además, que era un poco celosa.

-vete a descansar.

-está bien.

La joven dejó la sala y se fue directo a su habitación. "por supuesto que no estoy celosa" pensó la pelinegra mientras se recostaba en su cama a oír música de su celular.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo, al no poder alcanzar a Rukia, fue a sentarse en un banco en un parque cercano al restaurante. Aun no podía creer que la pelinegra hubiera mantenido una pelea verbal con Senna y no entendía por completo lo que se refería a que él le había roto el corazón, más aún ni siquiera había tenido novia en ese tiempo.

Se quedó sentado durante dos horas y pasado ese lapso decidió ir a descansar a su casa.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que recibió fue el golpe de siempre de su padre, el cual, esquivó fácilmente.

-Ya llegué.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño? –le dijo su madre mientras observaba desde la cocina como su hijo se sacaba los zapatos y lo9s ordenaba en su sitio.

-No muy bien.

-¿Qué pasó, Senna otra vez?

-Sí, no sé porqué me sigue molestando

Al pelinaranjo no le sorprendió que su madre supiera que Senna había vuelto a la ciudad y al instituto.

-le dejaste claro que no la querías ver desde "aquello" ¿verdad?

-Así es… -contestó sin ganas.

Y es que aún le dolía lo que Senna, junto con Riruka, le habían hecho cuando los tres tenían cuatro años de edad.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _En el jardín de niños de Karakura, un pequeño Ichigo estaba haciendo un castillo con bloques de madera, cuando sintió la presencia de otras dos personas detrás d él._

 _Volteó su cabecita y miró a dos niñas, una tenía el cabello fusia amarrado en dos coletas y la otra lo tenía morado y sujeto en solo una coleta. Sabía que ambas venían desde corea del Sur porque ese día se presentaron ante los niños que asistían allí._

 _-¿qué quieren?_

 _-oh nada –dijo la pelimorada –solo queríamos saber si podemos ser amigos_

 _-pues..si –respondió no muy convencido el pelopincho._

 _-bueno, como sabes somos nuevas ¿nos podrías traer unos jugos? –dijo Riruka._

 _-vale._

 _El pequeño se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se fue a por los jugos que le habían pedido. Mientras tanto Riruka ayudaba a Senna a pasarse como que alguien la había herido pintándole con plumón cafe, en varias zonas de los brazos, piernas y rostro, algunos moretones._

 _Cuando el pelinaranja volvió vio como la chica de pelo morado parecía estar llorando así que se acercó a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Pero cuando se acercó solo vio que ella lo señalaba como culpándolo de algo que no había hecho._

 _-él lo hizo._

 _Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los reproches y susurros de los otros niños y padres llenando el salón, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue empezar a llorar porque en realidad no sabía lo que había ocurrido allí._

 _-¿No tienes vergüenza de haber golpeado a una niña? –señaló la chica de coletas fusia –además estas llorando como un niñito que necesita a su madre_

 _-yo no… -pero no pudo terminar de decir algo en su defensa ya que la maestra lo había tomado del brazo y alejado del lugar._

 _Ella lo había llevado a la dirección solo para que la madre del pequeño se lo llevará y ella poder calmar las cosas dentro, pues sabía que Ichigo no le había puesto un dedo encima a esa chiquilla._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo y mis actualizaciones xD las clases y pruebas no me daban tiempo.

-Lo que le paso a Ichigo de pequeño me pasó a mi también cuando tenía más o menos esa edad

-mi mejor amiga y yo siempre nos contamos cualquier cosa como hicieron Rukia y Rangiku

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Araceli

-Natsuru.

-Nekocastillo

-Darks09

Respecto a mi otro fic esperen ;3 ya casi viene la actualización y en el siguiente capítulo de este aviso que habrá drama y varios corazones rotos.

Sin más que decir bye.


End file.
